Spondyloarthritis (SpA) encompasses a group of overlapping diseases characterized by inflammation of the peripheral and/or spinal joints. These disorders show striking familial aggregation and are typically associated with HLA genes of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC), particularly HLA-B27 (1, 2). The family of diseases encompassed by Spondyloarthritis includes: 1) ankylosing spondylitis; 2) reactive arthritis known previously as Reiter's syndrome; 3) psoriatic arthritis and/or spondylitis, 4) enteropathic arthritis and/or spondylitis (associated with the inflammatory bowel diseases, ulcerative colitis or Crohn's disease); 5) juvenile Spondyloarthritis and 5) undifferentiated SpA, which encompasses patients expressing elements of but failing to fulfill accepted criteria for one of the above diseases. Although significant advances have been made in the areas of classification, genetics and treatment, less progress has been made in defining what triggers disease onset, particularly in further defining the role of infectious or enteric triggers. Similarly, there have been few advances in bone, cartilage and joint immunopathology that relates to the pathogenesis of SpA, particularly as regards the role of HLA-B27 and cytokines in initiating and promoting disease progression, a particularly relevant area given the remarkable response of the disease to anti-TNF blockers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The aim of this application is to request funding for a two day meeting at the Lister Hill Auditorium to be held on March 30 and 31, 2006. The overall goal of this conference is to bring together experts in several different scientific areas to foster multidisciplinary approaches to the classification, pathogenesis and management of AS. This includes the attraction of new scientific disciplines to Spondyloarthritis research and to strengthen and extend existing areas of research. Ultimately it is hope that this forum will provide new directions for Spondyloarthritis research, to redirect established areas and to invite new collaborations between established investigators from areas within and outside the discipline of Spondyloarthritis research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]